heroclubfandomcom-20200215-history
Members of Hero Club
a list of Hero Club Members Shrek (Founder of the Club) Donkey (2nd Founder) Puss in Boots (3rd Founder) Kitty Softpaws (4th Founder) Humpty Dumpty (5th Founder) Pinocchio ( the Non Disney one) Gingy (the talking Gingerbread Man) The Three Blind Mice (the Blindest members) The Three Little Pigs (the German ones) The Big Bad Wolf (the not so bad one) Doris and Mabel (the Ugly Step Sisters) Thelonius (Lord Farquaad's former Henchman) Pied Piper' (the Controling Flute Player)' Finn the Human (the Hero of Ooo) Jake the Dog (Finn's adopted Brother and Companion) Shelby (the Worm who lives in Jake's Viola) BMO (Finn and Jake's living video game console) Ice King (Ruler of the Ice Kingdom) Gunter (the Ice King's Pet Penguin) Lady Rainicorn (Jake's Girlfriend) Jake Jr., Charlie, T.V., Viola, and Kim Kil Whan (Jake and Lady Rainicorn's Children) Princess Bubblegum (Ruler of the Candy Kingdom and Finn's 1st Girlfriend) Marceline (Finn's 2nd Girlfriend) Lumpy Space Princess (the princess of Lumpy Space) Flame Princess (the princess of the Fire Kingdom and Finn's 3rd Girlfriend) Cinnamon Bun (the new Royal Tart Toter) Peppermint Butler (Princess Bubblegum's butler) Neptr (the 'N'ever.'E'nding.'P'ie.'T'hrowing.'R'obot) Tree Trunks (a miniature yellow Elephant) Mr. Pig (Tree Tunks' Fiance) Earl of Lemongrab (Ruler of the Outer Realm) Angus MacBadger (Protector of Toad Hall) Water Rat (a forgiveful and wiser member) Mole (a Kind and Friendly member) J. Thaddeus Toad (a Funny and Insane member) Cyril Proudbottom (a noble Steed of J. Thaddeus Toad) Mr. Blik (a smart Black Cat) Gordon (a brave Manx cat from scotland) Waffle (a simpleton American Curl) Rango (the Sheriff of Dirt) Beans (Rango's Girlfriend) Priscilla (Rango's big fan) Rattlesnake Jake (the Deadliest gun slinger in the West) Doc (the Medic of Dirt) Ambrose (a travler and gambler) Waffles (the adventurous horned toad) Wounded Bird (a Native American Chihuahuan raven) Buford (a Sonoran desert toad and a Gas Can Saloon bartender) Elgin (a Fighting Bobcat) Spoons (a Signal maker) Sergeant Turley (an Arrow headed Turkey) SpongeBob SquarePants (an anoying but heroic Sponge) Patrick Star (SpongeBob's Best Friend) Sandy Cheeks (a Karate fighting squirrel) Squidward Tentacles (a Clarinet playing Squid) Mr. Krabs (a money loving cheap skate Crab) Cassim (Aladdin's Father and former King of Thieves) Iago (a Parrot with an additude) Thundra (Iago's Girlfriend and Master Rain Bird of the Rainforest) The Mukhtar (Genie's friend and former Genie Hunter) Prince Uncouthma (the Ruler of Odiferous) Merc (the Captain of his flying ship) Haroud Hazi Bin (former sidekick of Abis Mal) Chaos (a godlike being) Cat and Dog (a CatDog mix) Lola Caricola (a female Mexican Yellow-Bellied Whip-poor-will) Mr. Cornelius Sunshine (a green-skinned, shirtless creature) Winslow (a mouse with an attitude) John Smith (an exlporer of the world) Ben and Lon (two settlers and good friends of John Smith) Thomas (John Smith's Best Friends) Wiggins (Ratcliffe's former Manservant) Redfeather (a silly and clumsy Talking Turkey) Mordecai (a worker from the Park) Rigby (Mordecai's best friend) Skips (an immortal Yeti) Pops (the son of the first Park Owner) Muscle Man (a Toughest groundskeepers of the Park) Hi Five Ghost (Muscle Man's Best Friend) Margaret (a Coffee Shop Waitress and Mordecai's Crush) Eileen (Margaret's best friend and Rigby's Crush) Starla (Muscle Man's Girlfriend) Alan-A-Dale (a Minstrel Rooster) Sir Hiss (Prince John's former Henchman) Sheriff of Nottingham (a Tax collector of royalty) Trigger (henchman of the Sheriff of Nottingham) Nutsy (Trigger's Partner and henchman of the Sheriff of Nottingham) Flapjack (a young Adventurer) K'nuckles (Flapjack's best friend) Taran (a former Assistant Pig Keeper) other members coming soon. Neptr